1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the remote maintenance and deletion of programs using a wireless network. More particularly, the invention concerns a network initiated “recall” or uninstallation of targeted application programs on remote modules such as wireless telephones.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless telephones, commonly used to communicate over a wireless network, are evolving into an apparatus that provides its users with the same benefits of personal computers and hand-held personal digital assistants (“PDAs”). This transition from telephone to computer is being accomplished by the manufacturer's installation of application programming interfaces (“APIs”) onto the wireless telephones. Software developers, using special software developer kits, are writing programs specifically designed to be compatible with the wireless telephones having an API.
The APIs allow users of the wireless telephones to download and operate various programs using the wireless telephones. As a result, it is anticipated that users of wireless telephones will customize their wireless telephones with programs that the user finds useful and entertaining. For example, the user may use the wireless telephone to play games, read books, get stock updates and other news information, or any other type of information or program that the user of the wireless telephone desires.
It is also anticipated that the programs will come pre-loaded at the time the wireless telephone is purchased, or the user may later request that additional programs be downloaded wirelessly over-the-air. The user of the wireless telephone also may delete programs from the wireless telephone as necessary or when desired.
However, unlike traditional personal computers, wireless telephones communicate and operate over a wireless network that is used by many other people to communicate. If the wireless network crashes or is saturated, people will not be able to use the wireless telephones for their traditional and important basic function of communication.
A faulty program downloaded onto a wireless telephone may saturate the wireless network, cause the network to crash, or even pose safety risks to the user of the wireless telephone. For example, a faulty program may interfere with, or even stop, the performance of entire parts of the wireless network, including the base stations that broadcast messages to the wireless telephones. A faulty program also may cause the wireless telephones to saturate a network and prevent the routing of high priority calls, such as 911 calls. There also may be safety concerns if a faulty program caused a wireless telephone to emit radio frequencies outside of normal, safe ranges.